Glioblastoma multiforme (GBM) is the most common form of brain cancer and among the most incurable and lethal of all human cancers. The current standard of care includes surgery, chemotherapy, and radiation therapy. However, the prognosis of GBM remains uniformly poor. There are few available targeted therapies and none that specifically target GBM.
The target population of GBM patients who may carry EGFR gene fusions and would benefit from targeted inhibition of EGFR kinase activity is estimated to correspond to 6,000 patients per year world-wide.